


The Rock Show

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets sick the day that him and his band are going to see Blink 182 in concert.





	The Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> Title credits to Blink 182 :)

As much as Alex loved touring, he also loved some time off to rest and recharge. The four of them were all in California currently, which was rare for them. They decided to use this as an opportunity to go to the Blink 182 concert that was in Los Angles. The show was a week after their tour ended, so they all had some time with their family and friends before the concert. They were all really excited for it, this was the type of thing that they did in high school, so this was going to be a very nostalgic experience for them. On the morning of the concert, Alex woke up feeling up feeling like he had the flu.   
“This timing could not be worse,” Alex said to himself in a raspy voice. His whole body hurt, he was freezing and sweating at the same time, his head and throat hurt, and his stomach felt very uneasy. He didn’t want to cancel his plans with his band, because they had all been looking forward to this night for such a long time. Alex decided that his best option would be to take as much medicine as he could, then sleep as much as possible, and hope that he would feel somewhat better for the show. Alex stood up from his bed, and immediately felt dizzy. After regaining his balance, he walked downstairs and into his kitchen. He found all the medicine that would probably help him and took it. He went back upstairs and into his bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, relieved that he didn’t look as sick as he felt. He was a bit pale, and looked kind of tired, but he knew he could fix himself up enough to make his bandmates not notice anything. He took a thermometer out of his medicine cabinet and used it. It ended up reading 100.6, which frustrated him. He washed it off then put it back before going back into his bedroom. He got back in his bed and turned on a movie before picking up his phone. It was about eleven thirty and he knew Jack would be picking him up around six, since they were going to all go out to eat before the concert. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get through the night, but there was no way he was going to cancel his plans, they’d all been looking forward to this for so long. Alex set his phone down and wrapped himself up in his blanket, since he was still freezing. He watched the movie he’d put on and fell asleep not too far into it.  
\-----  
The next time Alex woke up, it was about five in the afternoon. He somehow felt worse than he had earlier in the day, much to his annoyance. He forced himself out of bed and to his bathroom, since he knew he needed a shower. He turned on the water, then took off his PJs while shivering form the cool air hitting his skin. He showered as quickly as he could, since the water was hurting his achy body. He brushed teeth, then went back to his room. He ended up wearing black skinny jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, a black leather jacket, and his go to pair of boots. He walked over to his bed to get his phone. As he was picking it up, he burst into a coughing fit, making him have to sit down until he could regain his breath. He ended up staying on his bed until Jack got to his house, in a brand-new car. After grabbing his wallet and a pack of tissues, he walked out and went to Jack’s car.  
“Hey man, isn’t this thing awesome?” Jack beamed, sounding extremely happy.  
“Yeah man, it’s pretty cool,” Alex replied, sounding as excited as he could currently.  
“You don’t like it?” Jack asked, a hurt tone to his voice.   
“No, I really do, I’m just a bit sleepy. I really do like it, and I mean that, man,” Alex defended.  
“Oh okay. Well, you better wake up because tonight is going to be so awesome!” Jack exclaimed.  
“For sure!” Alex replied.  
“Hey, aren’t you a bit overdressed?” Jack asked, finally noticing all of Alex’s layers.  
“Well, it might be cold, it might not, I just wanted to be prepared,” Alex lied. Jack seemed to believe him, because he didn’t ask anymore questions. He turned on the stereo and put on his Blink playlist. Alex did his best to sing along, because he always did that with Jack, and didn’t want his friend to start suspecting anything. When they finally got to the restaurant, Alex felt a bit sick from the ride, but did his best to ignore it. They walked in, and saw Rian and Zack already sitting down at a table. They over and sat with them.  
“Hey guys!” Rian greeted. Everyone exchanged their hellos, then a waiter came over to take their drink orders. They all got some kind of mixed drinks, except for Alex, who just stuck with water.  
“Damn dude, you didn’t get wine or something?” Zack asked once the waiter walked away.  
“Yeah, we always pregame, man,” Jack pointed out.  
“I just wanted water for now, I’ll maybe drink later,” Alex replied. Everyone started talking about how excited they were for that night, and they talked about the tour that was going to start up soon. Eventually, everyone’s food came out, and Jack noticed that Alex only got a salad.  
“Are you all good, man? No alcohol and now a boring salad?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, I ate earlier, so I’m not too hungry right now,” Alex lied. Jack looked a bit unsure but went back to his conversation with Rian. Alex ate as little of his salad as possible, since his stomach still didn’t want any food added to it. Once they were done, they walked over to the venue from the restaurant. They scanned their tickets and went through security, then walked over to their seats.  
“Who wants to go buy drinks?” Jack asked. Rian and Zack both said yes, while Alex didn’t give an answer.  
“Want to just stay here, Alex?” Jack asked his friend. Alex just nodded, before the other three walked away. Alex could feel himself sweating but was somehow still starting to shiver. He broke into a painful coughing fit that made his throat hurt even more. Once he got his breath back, he put his head into his hands.   
“Hey man, are you okay?” Jack asked, sitting back down next to Alex.  
“Yeah, I’m all good,” Alex replied in a raspy voice.  
“Dude, you don’t sound good, are you sick or something?” Jack continued. Alex opened his mouth to reply, but just ended up coughing again. Jack set down the drinks and put his hand onto Alex’s back until the fit went away. He then put his hand on Alex’s forehead.  
“You’re burning up! Why didn’t you stay home tonight? I can see now that you’re pretty sick,” Jack asked.  
“I didn’t want to let anyone down, and we’ve all been looking forward to this for so long. We were all going to be together, and it was going to be like reliving our high school days, since it’s Blink,” Alex explained, hugging himself since he was still cold.   
“When Rian and Zack get back, we can tell them that we’re going back to your house, you need to rest up,” Jack suggested.  
“No man, I don’t want to ruin our night, I’ll be okay,” Alex said, before blowing his nose, since it had started to run quite a bit.   
“You’re not ruining anything, man. They can stay here and watch the concert, and we can go back to your house, so you can take it easy, it’s all good,” Jack replied. Alex didn’t say anything, he was upset at himself, and felt like he’d ruined everything, which he’d tried so hard not to do. Rian and Zack came back and were confused by how Alex looked.  
“Woah, are you okay dude?” Rian asked.  
“Alex is sick, I’m going to take him home and do my best to take care of him. You two should stay here, but I don’t want to make him stay and suffer, or just leave him on his own,” Jack explained.  
“Oh okay, sorry to hear that, Alex. Feel better man,” Zack replied.  
“Yeah dude, maybe the two of us can come by tomorrow or something,” Rian suggested. Alex gave a small smile as a thank you, then followed Jack out of the venue. They got back into his car, then Jack drove them to Alex’s house.  
“I’m sorry, Jack,” Alex said quietly.  
“Alex don’t apologize. We all get sick, and sometimes the timing just sucks,” Jack replied.  
“I know, I’m just annoyed that it had to happen now, we were going to go see Blink, it was going to be like when we were all in high school, like when we were starting out,” Alex replied.  
“Yeah, it would’ve been, but it’s all okay. Technically, it’s going to be just like high school, I’m going to be taking care of your sick ass,” Jack joked, making Alex smile.  
“I guess that’s true. Thank you, man,” Alex said.  
“No problem. Now, let’s get you inside and changed, and I’ll set up a movie for us. Do you want to be in your bed or on the couch?” Jack asked.  
“Maybe my bed, it’s more comfortable” Alex replied. They walked into Alex’s house, and Alex went to his room. He took off what he was wearing, and replaced it with a hoodie, sweatpants, and thick socks. Jack came in, and brought him a glass of water, medicine, and the thermometer, which he went ahead and used.  
“101.1, I can’t believe that you went out at all tonight,” Jack said, before setting up the movie he picked for them.  
“Like I said, I didn’t want to let anyone down. Clearly, I didn’t do a great job, since we aren’t seeing Blink now,” Alex replied, coughing.  
“Or are we?” Jack asked, turning on the TV. The menu from the Blink live DVD came up, making both of them smile.  
“Oh my gosh,” Alex said with a laugh.  
“Now it really is like high school, you’re sick, I’m here, this DVD is on, and we’re going to be in your bed, and you’ll probably cling onto my side like you always do when you’re sick,” Jack said, getting into the bed. Alex instantly cuddled into him just as Jack had predicted.  
“Thanks for being such a great friend to me over all these years,” Alex said.  
“No problem, man. I’ll always be here, no matter how old we all get,” Jack replied. They sat and watched the concert until they eventually fell asleep, happy to be with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had this written for a while, and finally decided to share it! I hope you guys like it, and I'll be back with another Christmas themed story on Friday! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
